Suprise StripTease
by Don't Think or Judge
Summary: Just a quick two-shot of what would happen if Bella decided to give a strip-tease to Jacob. Not related to the books or movies whatsoever, just played with the characters. Caution, rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of out of ideas for my Bella Paul Love Story, so I wrote this one-shot instead. My first lemon, tell me what you think ^^**

It was getting dark, people were starting to leave. Music was going down, all the food was eaten.

"Angela! Is it okay if I head home?" I yelled at my best friend, the host of this barbecue.

"Just help me bring this stuff inside Bella!" She yelled back, picking up a bunch of plastic plates.

I walked quickly towards her and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, looking up.

"Watch where you're going." Said my super hot next door neighbour, Jacob. He was every girl's fantasy, including mine.

I quickly helped Angela clean up.

"You know what I gave Ben for his birthday?" she told me. Ben was her long-time boyfriend; they've been dating since Junior year, 6 years ago.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah you do. I gave him a strip-tease. He loved it" she winked, laughing.

"I bet he did, with that sexy body of yours" I winked back. Angela and I were always saying the other had a hot/sexy body, it was kind of an inside joke.

After that, I walked back to my apartment, a few blocks down. Thoughts were going through my mind. Maybe I could make a strip-tease for Jacob? I've wanted him since the day I first saw him, 6 months ago. I don't think I'd be brave enough to go to his house and give him one, but there was a way around that…..

I got to my building and climbed the three flights of stairs leading to my apartment. It was very small, but good enough for one person. Perfect for my plan. I walked to my room. It was a tiny room, just what I needed. I had a window, which opened directly to Jacob's study's window. His desk and laptop were right in front of it, and he was working on it, like every night. My bed took more than half my room, so he could see it perfectly through the windows, and had a large mirror right next to it so I could look at Jacob without him knowing I was watching him.

He caught me almost naked once, it was an accident. One of the first days I moved here. I had forgotten my blinds open and had stripped down to my underwear before realizing he was in his study, raking my body with his eyes. I blushed bright red that day and always made sure my blinds were closed after that. One thing that not even Angela knows is that the way he looked at me made me feel sexy, desired. I was going to get that look again and much more tonight. Thing is, he wasn't going to know it was planned, he'll just think I forgot my blinds open. And he'll get one heck of a show.

First, I plugged my iPod in the speakers and put on a "sexy" playlist. First song was "Hypnotized" by Akon. I walked around my room making sure to sway my hips. One glance at the mirror and I could tell I had gotten Jake's attention. I took out an extra long t-shirt that I would use as a pyjama later. I also got my brush and undid my ponytail, brushing my long mahogany hair until it was smooth down my back.

I kicked my flip flops across the room and paused. After this, there was no going back. One look in the mirror again was all it took. The way Jacob's eyes were fixated on my body gave me enough courage.

I wiggled myself out of my short shorts; I was now standing in my underwear and a tank top. I crossed my arms and took off my tank top, throwing it in the corner. Good thing I was wearing my matching blue and black lacy bra and underwear. I went to lie down on my bed, one quick look at the mirror to make sure Jacob could see everything. He had closed his lap top and had his mouth gaping, staring at me. Good sign.

I started lightly touching my stomach, letting my fingers trail lazily around my bellybutton and on the hem of my panties, before going slowly back up to the bottom of my bra. I took off one shoulder strap and let it hang loosely on my shoulder, before twisting my arm in my back to unhook my bra. The front was still covering my breasts, but it was obvious that it wouldn't take much to take it off. I saw that Jacob was still staring. Good.

I took my hand and slowly snaked it under my bra, not moving the piece of fabric. I started massaging myself. God it felt good. I hadn't touched myself in a while, not since my last breakup a year ago. I had missed this. I completely moved my bra out of the way, letting it fall on the floor. My hand was pinching and pulling at my nipple now, my breath was getting a little hitched. I took my other hand and did the same on my other breast. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Jacob's large, warm, rough hands instead of my small, delicate ones. I opened my eyes a bit and looked at the mirror just in time to see Jacob's hand slowly going underneath his desk. I'm glad I have this effect on him. Now, let's see if he can handle a little more.

I made one of my hands slowly let go of my breast. It went down across my stomach, making one hoop around my bellybutton, before resting on my hip. I hooked my finger through my panties and slid them down a bit. Not enough for him to see my bare core, just enough to tease him. I let my hand go down my front, over my panties, and started massaging a bit, up and down, down and up. It gave me a tingling sensation I haven't felt in a while. I was getting wet, I could feel it. I brought my hand under my panties and touched my clit lightly. I was panting a bit, I wanted, no needed, more. I slowly wiggled myself out of my panties and let them fall next to my bra, on the floor. I was now completely naked, and Jacob could see everything.

I didn't lose a second and quickly plunged one finger into myself. I let out a soft moan and started pulling it out, before going deeper again. My other hand went down and started rubbing my clit, making slow circles. One finger wasn't enough, I fit another one in. I exhaled loudly, this felt so good. I was overdue. I curled and uncurled my fingers many times, making the feeling last. One quick look at the mirror told me that Jacob was jerking himself off. I could see his arm moving and his hand was still under the desk. I could tell he was panting, and maybe even moaning, just by the look on his face.

I needed more, now. I closed my eyes again, imagining it was Jake's huge cock when I inserted another finger. The hand that was attacking my clit went back to my breasts, pinching and pulling my nipples, massaging my breasts, one at a time. I curled and uncurled my fingers inside of me, pumping in and out. Faster and harder. I used my thump to play with my clit, pushing on it and moving it around. I was on the verge of orgasming. A few more pumps, and I was gone. I felt my juices come out of me and my body went limp. I wiped my hand on my bed and slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I realized was that Jacob wasn't there anymore. I felt myself frown, disappointed. Where was he gone? He seemed to be enjoying himself… I got up and put my underwear back on, throwing my bra in the dirty laundry. I put on my extra large pyjama t-shirt and stopped my music. I realized it wasn't the same song. Hunh? I hadn't even realized it had changed. I brushed my hair again and closed my blinds. It was about 9h30. I wasn't really tired, but I didn't have anything else to do, so I climbed under my covers.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a sharp knock on the door. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, unlocking the door. I opened it and froze.

"You." I said.

"Did you think you could just tease me and leave me there?" asked a deep, husky voice that immediately made me wet again.

Jacob Black was here. Let the fun begin.

**So…. Love it? Hate it? R&R! I'm a virgin so I only based this on what I read here, tell me if some things aren't right ^^ Also, I'm thinking about making this into a two-shot…. What do you think?**

**MissSerenaFreak**

**-xox-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the comments! I know it's been a while but I've finally decided to write the second part ^^ **

I stared at the man in front of me, not knowing how to react. This is something I definitely wasn't expecting, but hoping for it? Oh yes… I let my eyes rake over his body. His tan skin; strong arm; hard chest; short, jet black hair; full, kissable lips and deep brown eyes that were clearly screaming sex. Just looking at him got me wet.

He took a step closer to me, closing the door behind his back. Damn he was tall. I took a step back and he placed his hands on the wall behind me, on each side of my head, caging me. He leaned in closer, placing one small kiss on my earlobe, before looking at me. I blushed bright red and a sexy smirk lit up his face.

"You didn't expect this, did you?" he stated, in his deep husky voice.

I could only shake my head, unable to speak. His hand moved my t-shirt a bit, exposing my shoulder. He placed a trail of tiny kisses from there to my jaw.

"Well you're not gonna regret it" he said, before kissing my lips. I instantly melted, grabbing the front of his shirt so I wouldn't fall. He stepped closer so our bodies were pressed against each other. I wanted him. Bad.

I snaked one hand behind his neck and pulled at his hair, while keeping the other one on his chest. God it felt so hard and defined… I opened my mouth to let him in, and we battled for dominance. He was a tough one. One of his hands left the wall and traced my whole side. My breast, my ribcage, my hip, the curve of my butt… His hand froze at the back of my thigh and I immediately hitched my knee on his hip.

I let my hands go down to the hem of his shirt and started tugging on it. Knowing what I wanted, he took if off in one swift move, kissing me deeply again not a second later. I got both my hands around his neck again and pulled myself up on his hips, crossing my ankles behind his butt. His other hand left the wall and went under my butt so I wouldn't fall, and his mouth left mine and moved to my neck, sucking hard on it. I couldn't help it, I moaned softly. He walked to my room, careful not to hit a wall or a door. I grabbed his hair to keep his mouth on my neck.

In my room he let me down on my bed and quickly took my shirt off, throwing it in the corner.

"Now we're getting serious…" he said, probably more to himself, eyeing my small but full breast lustfully. My nipples were perked up from the excitement, just begging to be touched. They didn't have to wait long. Jacob was soon leaning on me, forcing me to lie down on my bed. He climbed on top, one knee on each side of me, not placing any weight on my body. He placed his warm hand on one of my breast, making me shiver with pleasure, and his mouth on the other one. He let his tongue trace around it before sucking lightly. His hand was rubbing and squeezing, so much better than my own hand. It wasn't enough thought, I wanted more. I placed one hand on his shoulder and let my nails rake lightly on his skin, going from the back of his neck to the tip of his shoulder. His hand started going faster and rougher, pinching my breast hard, then rubbing it to ease the pain. His mouth sucked harder to. He bit down lightly once, making me groan, then bit harder, making me arch my back. I rubbed my thighs together to get some much needed friction. He switched his hand and mouth, to give the same attention to my other breast. I had trouble breathing, digging my nails into his back, even getting one hand down to my core.

When he saw where my hand was headed he stopped, causing me to whimper.

"You've been a bad girl, no way you're getting your release this easily" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He smirked at me again, and I smiled back, grabbing his cock through his jeans. His eyes widened for a second, before I flipped us over so I was straddling him.

"I'm in charge now." I told him, dragging my nails across his chest. He just bit his lip and damn it was sexy. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, slow and sensual. My hand was still on his cock so I gave it a little squeeze. I wiggled my way a little lower down his body, until I was sitting a little higher than his knees. I let my hand go down from his chest, on his abs, tracing his bellybutton, to the zipper of his jeans. I unzipped it slowly and pulled his pants down a bit, before leaning on the side so he could wiggle out of them completely. No boxers, nice. I straddled him again and stroked his long member, once. Damn he was big. I'm pretty sure I heard him moan softly. I teased the tip with my finger, making him even harder, before taking one hand and pumping it up and down his shaft. My other hand went to my breast again, trying to recreate what he was doing to me earlier. I knew he was staring right at me, I could feel it, and it was turning me on even more. His hands were gripping my sheets so hard I was scared they would rip.

When I heard him moan again, louder this time, I let go of his cock and went down even lower, until my face was at the height of his erect member. I bit lightly his tip and he groaned instantly, trying to lift his hips so I could take more of him. I pushed him down, holding his sides so he wouldn't come up again, and licked is whole length, before putting it all in my mouth. He gasped, then started moaning.

"Fuck Bella, your mouth feels so good" he panted, barely above a whisper.

I started pumping my head up and down, biting a bit once in a while. When I felt him closer to cumming, I bit his tip again and moaned against him. The vibrations made him groan even louder. Without letting him get his release, I went up to kiss his lips again and smirked.

"You're not the only one who can have fun, you know" I teased him.

"You are definitely going to regret this" he groaned deeply, before flipping me over again. Without wasting any time he got rid of my panties. They weren't much of use anymore, they were already soaking wet. He kissed my lips and let his finger trace my other set of lips. My breath caught in my throat.

"Mmmm… You like that, don't you? You're definitely gonna like what I'm going to do to you…" Just listening to his voice could probably make me climax, but I knew he was going to make me wait.

Without warning he pinched my clit, hard, before getting one finger inside me. Out of reflex, I lifted my hips to fuck his finger.

"No way you're moving" he said, pushing my hips back down.

With one hand he held my hip, with the other he pumped in and out of my pussy, slower, than faster, than slower again. He placed another finger in, still moving them. He started placing kisses down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel, and right on top of my bare core.

"You want me to go lower?" He winked, knowing exactly what I wanted.

I whimpered, wanting more.

"You have to say it" he growled "You have to tell me exactly what you want" He blew on my clit, pumping his fingers faster. Knowing full well that would give me trouble answering.

"I-…" I moaned, trying to talk clearly "I want… you mouth" my breath hitched up when he rubbed my clit with his thumb "on my clit… on my pussy… everywhere… tasting m-mmmmm" I moaned loudly when he bit down on my clit, not waiting for me to finish. He got both fingers out of me and I whimpered, but it was replaced with a completely different sensation when he licked my folds, opening them with his fingers to get each one. He took his mouth away and blew directly on my pussy, before bringing his tongue deep into me. I groaned and grabbed his head with both hands, not wanting him to move from there. He started sucking me and I knew I wouldn't last long. His fingers started pinching and rubbing my clit, making me squirm. He moved his mouth from my entrance and started sucking on my clit, very hard. I knew I would cum any second, but he obviously didn't let me. He took his mouth off my pussy and looked at me in the eyes.

"I… more… now…" I breathed. My head wouldn't form any coherent thought.

He smiled a breathtaking smile of his and kissed me on the lips, before positioning himself at my entrance. He entered me slowly, letting me adjust to his size, before rocking back and forth, slowly at first, but going slightly faster with every thrust.

"Damn Bella, you're so tight!" he breathed, pounding into me. I lifted my hips in time with each thrust so he could reach deeper into me every time. Both of his hands were on the mattress, on each side of my head. One of my hands was at the back of his neck, tugging at his hair. My other hand was going lower and lower, until it reached my clit. I started rubbing it and knew I wouldn't last much longer. I moaned loudly. Jacob was groaning and growling, and I knew he wasn't far either.

My walls clenched around his cock, pumping his juices completely. I was definitely seeing stars.

We were both breathing heavily when he took he now limp cock out of me and let himself fall at my side. I instantly felt empty.

Once we had both regained our breaths, Jacob leaned on his elbow and looked at me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Ready for round number two?"

**Sooo… My first full-fledge lemon, what do you think? Don't forget to R&R! I know I don't update often, but I don't have much time to write so I try when I can ^^ If anyone has any ideas for further stories/one-shots (one-shots are much easier to write thought), just PM me :)**

** MissSerenaFreak**

** -xox-**


End file.
